


Art for Taibhrigh's story "Kindred"

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cougars, Digital Art, Graffiti, M/M, Owls, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar and Jensen, with their own and each other's spirit animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Taibhrigh's story "Kindred"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833634) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



> Created for the Case Story Big Bang 2013 challenge, for Taibhrigh's spirit animal/soulbonding Losers and Sentinel fusion fic. The owl is Jake's spirit animal and the cougar, of course, is Cougar's. A mix of blended and original digital art. The front of young!Carlos's shirt, by the way, says ¿Que?

 

Kindred

 

 

What are you trying to tell me?

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833634) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
